


How Did We End Up Here?

by princeofotps



Series: Thominewt One Shots [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, Thominewt, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, flustered boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofotps/pseuds/princeofotps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is pouring down with rain and the boys are all freezing. So of course they have to huddle up together, to keep each other warm. Only... maybe the kissing isn't that necessary. But that doesn't matter. Not when they're all desperate to get indoors and heat each other up in other ways.</p><p>This is the start of many Thominewt fics! ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did We End Up Here?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a headcanon of mine formed while waiting for a bus.
> 
> The next fics will have more smut.

Newt had invited his two best friends over for the night to play video games and watch movies. They had decided not to stay another night at Thomas’ because his younger sisters friends wouldn’t leave them alone. Apparently they thought Minho was quite the looker and that Newt was rather cute.

In their defence Thomas couldn’t say he disagreed, which is why he was now blushing and mumbling that they should just go to Newt’s.

“Fine Tommy,” The blonde says intrigued by Thomas’ red cheeks. He always looks so adorable when he’s flustered. “What do you say Min you up for round two?” He asks looking to Minho.

Minho smirks teasingly; “See, it’s kind of hard to keep up my rep with the ladies when you say things like that," 

Thomas looks away blushing furiously, “This is why people question our friendship…” He mutters scratching his neck. “Can we just go now?” He asks wanting to escape this situation, he looks over to Newt who’s also blushing.

“Slim in Min, yeah Tommy, lets go,” He frowns at the feeling of his heated face. He wordlessly picks up his backpack and walks to the front door.

“I love it when you’re bossy,” Minho says and Thomas can’t tell if he’s joking or not. They both pick up there own backpacks and head for the door.

“Teresa, don’t mess up the house while mums away, okay?” He says yelling into her room.

He hears her friends whining about them leaving. Teresa tells them to shut up, “But they’re so _cute_ ,” The other girl, Brenda he thinks her name is whispers enough for only him to hear, “Yeah and their together, I mean it’s so _obvious_ Sonya,” Teresa snorts but doesn’t say she’s wrong, she only says “I ship it,” Thomas can hear her smirk. _What does that mean?_

He leaves with wide eyes; Minho and Newt are already out the front waiting for him. _Who do they think are together? Newt and Minho? Newt and I? Minho and I? All three of us? That’s ridiculous! How could that even work… no it couldn’t. You can’t date more then one person. I mean how would that… Why am I even thinking about this?_

“Ready Tomboy?” Minho grins putting his arm around his back. 

Newt turns around and grins to us, they don’t miss how he moves to walk between them. Minho stifles a laugh and moves to give him room. They walk with their arms touching; come to think of it they’ve always walked this way.

Minho frowns and looks to the other boys saying, "Are you sure we should walk to the bus now? I mean..." he stares up at the darkening sky in explanation. 

Thomas knows it is going to rain at some point, its already pretty cold too. But he'd rather take the chance of getting rained on then of having to face those gossiping girls. He really doesn't need to be thinking about Minho and Newt that way. It wasn't right; they are his best friends, nothing more. How could they think they were all.... together?

Thomas gets lost in his thoughts for a second, what would it be like to date newt? Or Minho? To kiss them... Would Newt kiss softly? He thinks so. The blonde would probably make a lot of noise, he'd whine like he does when he looses a game against either of them. He'd be all blushy and flustered in an alluring way. Minho would kiss strongly; he'd be rough in bed. He'd probably pin you down with his muscly arms... No, _no!_ I need to stop thinking about this. 

Newt's voice breaks his trance, "Tommy, what do you think? Should we just say at yours again?"

Thomas clears his throat with a blush, "No!  Um- what I mean is Teresa and her friends are doing my head in, there so noisy and... _Ugh_." He says hoping he sounds convincing.

Newt watches him skeptically before nodding, "Mine it is, luckily for us my parents are gone for the weekend," He smiles gladly before turning around to continue walking.

They walk in silence to the train station, which is close to Thomas' house. They'll catch the bus to Newt's house from there. When it starts to rain they walk faster, "Fuck, this isn't good for my hair," Minho grumbles unhappily.

Newt chuckles at him. He moves over to run his hands through the Asians hair fixing it. "There you go ya bloody baby," The blonde smirks.

Minho turns his head to the side and mumbles his thanks. Thomas was almost sure he saw his cheeks darken before he looked away. Thomas feels a familiar sensation in his chest, jealously. He shouldn't be jealous, in fact he isn't sure what he's more jealous of, Newt touching Minho or that Minho seemed to like it. He doesn't understand how he is thinking that he both wishes Newt was touching him, and that he could make Minho react in that way.

Thomas frowns at his own possessiveness and walks in front of them so they can't see his face. He can hear Newt and Minho bickering over what game they'll play first at the blonde’s house and it's oddly settling. He used of this: listening to his best friends squabble, it's reassuring.

"Bloody hell!" Newt shouts, as the rain gets much heavier. They run under the cover of the bus stop they have to wait at. Minho and Thomas run slower so Newt can keep up with his limp. 

"Yep, we should've just stay at Tomboy's" Minho glares at his wet clothes.

"Slim it," Newt warns. "You’re just pissy because your hairs ruined," The blonde smirks poking Minho in the arm.

They look around and realize they’re alone; apparently others had the sense not to walk out in this weather. Thomas walks to the timetable and groans loudly, "We have to wait 20 minutes, we should've checked before we left..." he bites his lips feeling unsettled by the weather. They all know Thomas is afraid of lightning and the way the weather is it’s a possibility.

"Hey, it will probably clear up soon, come and sit," Minho tries to reassure him; he moves to sit on the bench giving them space to sit too. It's two seated so they squish together.

Newts rubbing his hands together trying to hear them up. "I-it's so cold," He shivers and whines. 

Thomas nods in agreement. Minho moves to sit so that he's looking over to Newt who's next to Thomas. With a grin he takes Newt hands in his and rubs them together. "Better?" He asks avoiding Newt's eyes.

Thomas is watching them and before he thinks about what he's doing he covers their hands with his own. He moves to retract them but Minho just turns Thomas so that he's also sitting on his side. He can feels Minho’s body heat around him; he leans his back against his chest and hums contently. Thomas can feel Minho still for a moment and he almost moves forward before the Asians arms wrap around his waist. "It's- it's cold," Minho says in explanation, Newt can see he's blushing. He looks at him in question but is distracted when Thomas pokes his nose gently. "You're nose is cold... And you're lips are purple." He says worriedly. They both watch as Newt licks his lips. 

Thomas swallows loudly. "C'mere, you freezing,” He says pulling Newt closer by his hips. 

The blonde buries his face against Thomas' neck, their chests touching. Thomas squirms feeling Newt's hot breath against his neck. "That tickles-" He says and he feels Newt grin against his neck in reply. 

Thomas doesn't have time to stop the quiet moan that slips his lips when he feels Newt's mouth against his neck, he can feel his soft lips against his skin. He squeezes his eyes shut in embarrassment and hopes they didn't hear. 

When Newt looks up to him under his lashes, and then to Minho searching for permission he thinks, he knows they both heard. He can feel Minho smirking against his shoulder. 

The blonde licks his lips teasingly before he leans down and kisses Thomas' neck. Thomas swears the rain that's pouring down around them silences for just a moment as those pink lips press against his skin. His fingers hold onto Newt's shirt as the blonde opens his lips and his tongue licks his neck slowly.

“ _New_ t-” Thomas stops himself saying something embarrassing by biting his lip.

The blonde grins shyly, “Want another one Tommy?” He asks attempting smugness but both boys recognize his uncertainty. They both know Newt tends to worry about rejection, even for them, his two closest friends.

Thomas nods silently licking his lips. Minho chuckles against his neck, the hot air makes him squirm. “Of course he does Newty, doesn’t take a genius to work out that Tomboy here has a crush,” 

“Min, stop, you’re making Tommy uncomfortable,” He says his face reddening at the thought of Thomas liking him. He always though Tommy may have had a thing for Minho.

Thomas clears his throat and looks away trying to hide his blush. Newt smirks leaning closer to press an open mouth kiss to his collarbone. Thomas’ grip on Newt’s shirt tightens, he watches the blonde boy pull away biting his lip.

Minho smirks and talks against his ear, “He’s so adorable when he’s nervous, don’t you think?”

“ _Yeah I do_ ,” Thomas breathes out, his voice suddenly filled with something Newt cant place. He thinks it may be lust, but he isn’t sure. Minho wraps his arms around his waist. His fingers start to trace shapes around his torso. “Min stop, I’m ticklish,” He says wriggling against him.  “I can tell,” The Asian says smugly. 

He feels Minho nuzzling against his cheek and can hear him breathing in his scent. Thomas looks around, “I- uh I forgot about the rain,” Minho and Newt laugh because they did too. 

“Apparently we’re a good distraction,” Newt says quietly before turning to them with a cheeky grin. 

“Oh thank fuck,” Minho says relieved as he sees the bus driving towards them. “Not that this wasn’t fun, but I’m looking forward to being under a proper roof,” He says standing up from behind Thomas and he pulls him up too. 

As Newt gets up they stand close together the cold still causing them to shiver. “And some privacy,” Minho concludes with a hopeful smirk. Newt and Thomas both smile as they all look around to each other.

The bus pulls up with a creek, as the doors open the bus driver looks to them in sympathy. They walk onto the bus as the bus driver says, “It’s only supposed to get worse,” They realize he must mean the weather; they all say their greetings awkwardly to the driver.

They're all blushing as they continue walking along the bus looking very suspicious. They sit up the very back of the bus, Minho is certain the bus driver must think something's up but instead he just focuses on his driving and ignores that they're even there.

They huddle together and place their backpacks on the seats across from them. Minho sits next to the window, then Newt next to him and Thomas at the end of the seat. The position makes Newt blush as both boys are positioned facing him. 

The blonde is facing the front of the bus; he can feel them watching him. He takes a chance and sneaks a glance from side to side. _Yep._ He thinks. _They’re both staring._

Thomas can see him frowning, “What’s wrong Newt?” Minho silently waits for an answer too.

“I- um.” He stops with a frown, biting his lip. “What’s happening right now?” Newt says looking at his hands in his lap.

Minho is the first to answer, “What do you mean?”

He groans running a hand through his hair, “I mean, how did we end up here? Like this?”

“ _Oh_ ” Thomas mumbles quietly, he isn’t sure what to say. He takes one of Newt’s hands and kisses it. Before the blonde can do anything Minho does the same. 

“Guys, stop, you’re embarrassing me,” Newt says taking his hands back to hide his blushing face.

“Newt,” Minho says drawing his attention. Newt looks to him, “It’s kind of obvious, I mean, here we are, three attractive guys who _clearly_ like each other. We’re just finally doing something about it,”

Thomas looks over to Minho nodding, “You cocky bastard, but yeah I agree. Since when did you start talking about your feelings?”

“Since you two shanks both need reassurance, and I want to make sure you get it.” Minho says and Thomas never stops being surprised by him and how caring he is. He knows them both so well, he understands they need that from him and from whatever _this_ is. 

Minho runs his hand down Newt’s back slowly as the blonde speaks, “Yeah, ok, I get that I just… I need to know what’s happening with us.”

Thomas nods in understanding, “Do you want us to be, together?” At the silence Thomas startles, “Or not I mean we could see how things go- or-” 

Minho cuts him off with a finger over his lips, “You’re so cute. Look, we have to get off soon, lets talk about this when we’re at Newt’s?” They all nod in agreement. 

Minho noses Newt’s cheek and reaches to hold Thomas’ hand. He blushes seeing Minho so affectionate towards them. Thomas leans forward and kisses the skin showing above Newt’s shirt. 

The blonde gasps quietly and shuts his eyes embracing the sensations. Minho is running his hands down Newt’s back while he nuzzles his neck. Thomas is peppering his collarbone and up his neck with soft kisses. Newt moans softly and blushes with embarrassment. Thomas says to him reassuringly, “God, I love hearing that noise,” Minho nods in agreement kissing Newt’s cheek. The blonde blushes under the attention he’s being given and smiles bashfully.

They’re all lucky Minho looks up when he does. Newt’s stop is next, the Asian presses the bell and the bush comes to a halt. They all stand up and collect their bags walking off the bus; the bus driver gives them an odd looking but doesn’t say anything.

They hop off the bus and are all glad Newt’s house is only a few houses down from the stop. It’s still raining heavily, they run slowly to the house.

“About bloody time we got here,” Newt huffs locating his keys and opening the door. They all go inside quickly. “Uh! You shanks, take off your shoes,” Newt barks as the water on the floor. 

Newt locks the door as they all take off their shoes. He then goes to turn on the heating. While he’s gone Minho and Thomas head into Newt’s bedroom needing to change clothes. 

Minho pulls his shirt off as he enters the room. As it’s over his head he catches Thomas staring at him, before he looks away.

Newt comes into his room and tries to avoid looking in Minho’s direction as he shimmies out of his pants. Only to stumble onto the site of Thomas shirtless too.

They notice him when he groans loudly, “Really?”

Minho smirks, “What? Don’t you like what you see?” He raises his eyebrow and his finger mentions between the half naked boys.

Newt frowns and grumbles, “Do you have to be _naked_ right now?”

“We’re not naked Newt. Not yet anyway,” He teases with a sly smile. Thomas chokes on nothing and Newts mouth falls open.

 “We have to get changed, don’t want us to catch a cold do you?” Minho says moving his hands around in his bag.

“N-no I don’t,” Newt says moving to his closet, he removes his shirt and pants facing the wall.

He pulls on a baggy t-shirt and track pants. Newt turns around to find Minho sitting on the bed still in only his boxers; at least Thomas has pants on.

Newt rubs a hand over his face, “Min, Tommy, I cant talk seriously with you both dressed like that,”

Thomas nods and Minho smirks, both of them change until they’re wearing shirts and boxers. Newt crawls onto the bed, they sit in a triangle with their legs crossed in front of him. 

“So…” Thomas starts.

“So, Tomboy to answer what you said before, I for one want to be with both of you,” Minho says truthfully, they both notice the slight blush on his cheeks. It’s obvious he’s being serious about his feelings.

“Um… you both want us to all be boyfriends… a threesome?” Newt clarifies.

Minho and Thomas both nod with smiles on their faces. “But that makes it sound like its all about sex, which its not,” Newt says running his hands through his hair nervously.

“But it’s a little about sex, I mean, look at you two,” Minho says waving his hand around. “I’d be dating Greek gods for fuck sake,” His face cracks into a wide grin.

Thomas blushes and ducks his head. “What like a love triangle or something?”

Newt nods thinking, “Yeah I guess, except we actually make it work. I don’t know what you’d call it.” The blonde holds out his hands, he feels corny doing it but they both accept. Then Minho and Thomas join hands too; they all look at each other before giggling happily.

Minho clears his throat, “It would be a triad relationship or it could be polyamorous,” 

They both look at him in disbelief. Minho shrugs with an embarrassed look on his face, “What? I may have been curious,” He says in the way of an explanation.

“Hey, _boyfriends_ , what should we do now?” Thomas says with a smirk suddenly feeling brave.

Minho wiggles his eyebrows at his suggestively and points his head in Newt’s direction. Thomas nods in understanding.

Newt looks at them blushing, “What was that look for?”

The Asian grins, “I think we should thank Newty here for letting us stay over, don’t you Tomboy?”

“Fuck yes I do,” Thomas says smirking; they move to push Newt to lie on the bed. 

The blonde looks up to them with a smile, “Oh yeah, what did you have in mind?”

Minho grins looking over to Thomas, “We both know Tommy here has a bit of an oral fixation,”

Thomas blushes and looks up to Newt through his lashes, “Is this okay?” He checks and when Newt nods vigorously Thomas leans down to kiss him. 

He lays his body over Newt’s as he licks into his mouth. The blonde moans quietly as their tongues press together. He’s about to pull back feeling like he’s leaving out Minho when his shirt is pushed up. He can feel the Asian kissing up his back, hot open-mouthed kisses. Now he’s licking up his spine. 

Thomas can feel himself hardening against Newt’s thigh. From the blondes gasp into his mouth he can too. Thomas pulls back from the kiss when Minho tries to pull of his shirt. He moves to the side of Newt, Minho kneeling on the other. Thomas pulls off Minho’s shirt and his hands trace over his chest. He looks down to see that he’s hard, in fact they all are. His fingers touch the hair leading from his navel and disappearing into his briefs.

Minho makes a keening noise and pulls Thomas’ face to his. The Asian kisses him similar to how he thought he would, but slower, like he’s savoring the kiss. It makes Thomas feel all giddy inside.

Newts hands move to travel up their sides, his fingers move slowly tracing shapes on their bare skin. They both shiver at the contact, Minho pulls back to bite softly at Thomas’ lips.

As a thought crosses Thomas’ mind he pulls back blushing, he looks down biting his lip. “Tommy, what’s wrong?” Newt asks sitting up.

Thomas turns his head to the side and says quietly, “I’ve never- um- _done stuff_ …” He folds his arms over himself suddenly feeling embarrassed and very exposed. 

The blonde smiles also blushing, “Me either,” Thomas looks at him in disbelief, “Really?” Newt chuckles at this and nods.

Minho’s hand holds Thomas’ cheek thoughtfully, causing him to look up. The Asian speaks softly, “I’ve never,” He shakes his head, “Not with a guy,” They both nod, Minho has had a fair few girlfriends so they assumed he wasn’t a virgin.

Minho looks to them with a considering look, “I don’t think we should do too much, we don’t really know what this is yet. I don’t want to risk making things weird.” 

Newt nods seriously but then he face breaks into a grin, “But we are going to at least handle these yeah?” He says motioning to all of their boners.

They all laugh in agreement. Minho looks to Thomas who’s staring at Newt’s erection hungriliy. “I think I know what Tomboy here has in mind,”

Thomas snaps out of his thoughts and frowns, “You, um don’t want to?”

“I do, but we’ll have plenty more chances,” Minho says grinning slyly.

Newt licks his lips in anticipation, Thomas asks him, “Can I?”

Newt nods with a slight blush, “Please do,” He says lying back down. He draws in a shaky breath when Minho lies beside him, his hand wandering over his chest. “I’d kiss you but I want to hear the noises you make,” He says smirking; he does start to kiss along Newt’s neck though, which causes the blonde to moan.

This gives Thomas the confidence to lie between Newt’s legs. He bites his lip as he moves up Newt’s body to start kissing down his chest. He licks over one of his nipples as Minho sucks on the other teasingly. Newt is watching them with hooded eyes. Thomas’ body is brushing against his hard on causing him to buck up, “Tommy- _please_ …” He whines moving his hips in search of friction.

Thomas chuckles against the skin just above his waistband. “Since you asked so nicely baby,” He drawls before he realizes the pet named has slipped past his lips.

He looks up to find Minho smirking at a very red Newt; he looks down to Thomas running his thumb along his jaw. “Newty here likes being called baby, I can tell,”

Newt whines “Stop teasing you shanks and get on with it!” He says blushing furiously. Minho whispers against his ear, “What else do you like do be called huh? We know Tomboy likes when you call him love.” This makes Thomas blush as he licks over the skin about his briefs. 

Minho smirks deviously, “You’re being such a good boy for us Newt, isn’t he Tomboy?” Newt bites his lip waiting for Tommy’s answer. Apparently he likes that too. “Yes baby, you’re such a good boy,” He says starting to mouth over his erection. The fabric becomes wet with saliva and precum. Minho starts to cover his collarbone in bites and he licks them over soothingly. “Oh bloody hell Min, k-keep doing that.”

Minho pecks his lips softly before pulling back, “You want to be covered in our marks?” Newt nods silently.

Newt looks down bucking his hips against Thomas’ face accidently, “S-sorry Tommy- please take them off… I’m so hard…”

Thomas kisses his inner thigh before sitting up to put down Newt’s briefs. As his dick springs free Minho and Thomas stare at it desperately. “S-stop staring,” Newt complains feeling embarrassed.

Minho kisses his neck in apology, “It’s hard because you look so good like this… all flustered and horny,”

Thomas nods silently in agreement, Newt lifts his legs so he can pull them off completely. He throws them across the room and settles between his pale legs again.

“I want to see you both too,” Newt says huskily. Minho and Thomas look at each other before quickly taking off their own briefs and getting back into their positions.

“So beautiful,” Thomas murmurs against his inner thigh. “Fuck you’re leaking,” Thomas, says staring at the cock in front of him, he licks his lips.

“P-please,” Newt whines again. Thomas takes him in his hands suddenly causing Newt’s back to arch of the bed, “Fuck,”

Minho laughs teasingly and licks his nipple slowly as Thomas licks over his length. “Bloody hell, I’m not going to last long,” Newt groans out. 

“I-I don’t think any of us are,” Minho says against Newt’s chest as the blonde wraps a hand around his length. He moans into the crook of his neck as Newt’s thumb swirls around his tip slowly. “Ahhh, baby,” Minho shivers.

“Definitely not,” Thomas groans as his own hand works his length.

Without warning he sucks on the head of Newt’s dick. Thomas looks up to Newt through his lashes; he can see Minho breathing deeply as he watches Thomas swallow Newt down. The blonde bucks into his mouth causing Thomas to cough and take his mouth of him. “S-shit Tommy! I’m sorry… I just, wasn’t expecting it too feel so good,” Newt whines at the loss. This makes Thomas blush proudly.

Thomas licks his lips and continues to jerk himself off, the other boys watch dreamily. “Fuck- that’s hot,” Minho says at Thomas takes Newt into his mouth once again. 

“Tommy… fuck,” Newt moans his other hand fisting the sheets. Minho moans against his neck and bites down as Newts hand speeds up. “Nnngh- Min- do that

again,” So Minho does he bites down hard enough to leave a mark.

Thomas watches the ordeal and moans around Newt’s cock the vibrating sending him to fist Thomas’ hair instead. He goes to move his hand back but Thomas pushes his head forward as if to communicate he likes it. The blonde grips it hard as Thomas starts to bob up and down, he jerks himself off faster. 

“Fuck…  you look so g-good at that Tomboy” Minho says moving one of his hands to run his fingers through Thomas’ hair. He watches his swollen lips take in more of Newt’s cock. His hand grips Newt’s side as he looks up to Newt. His mouth is open and moans are pouring out from him relentlessly. Minho groans and sucks a mark onto his neck needing his mouth on him. Thomas hums contently around Newts cock at the action. 

Pleasure spreads throughout Newt’s body as Thomas pulls off to lick over his dick. He laps at it moaning and Newt bites his lip attempting to silence his sounds. Minho moans and says slowly, “We- mmf- want to hear you baby, don’t hold back,” Newt nods licking his lips and whimpering. He loves hearing them both, he cant get enough. 

Minho doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to be around them the same way again not without fantasying. Definitely not when he knows the face Newt makes when Tomboy swallows him. Or how enthusiastically Thomas sucks cock and he looks like he fucking loves seeing them both unraveling. Minho knows he never seen something as beautiful as his babies all desperate and longing. He’s already thinking of them as his babies, he knows Newt likes the pet name but does Thomas?

Thomas’ other hand runs over Newt’s thigh, then his fingers trail slowly over his stomach. The added stimulation leaves Newt a moaning mess. He can feel heat gathering around his lower abdomen and his toes curl.

Minho buries his face against Newt’s neck as he bucks up into the blonde’s hand. Newt grips his cock harder and circles his tip with his thumb.

Thomas moans around Newt’s cock as his hand gets faster and Newt’s whines get loudly. “I’m- I’m close… _Ahhh_ Min, bite me _p-please_ ,” He breathes out gripping Thomas hair tougher. “Tommy, nnngh _don’t stop_ ,” He says barely being able to stop himself from bucking up into the glorious heat around his cock.

“Me too,” Minho moans against Newt’s neck before he bites down on his collarbone. He sucks hickeys and kissing all the skin he can reach. He can taste Newt and he cant get enough, as Newt’s hand fastens and he calls out their names he knows he’s going to cum soon, they all are.

“T- _Tommy_! _Min_!” Newt calls out he tries to pull Thomas off in warning but he is taking none of that. Thomas sucks and hollows his cheeks as Newt cums into his mouth. Spurts hit the back of his throat causing him to groan. The taste of him is too much, he cums into his hand a moment later, rutting up against his hand and moaning around Newt’s sensitive dick.

Minho watches them “Fuck,” He groans as he cums into Newt’s hand, spurts hitting his chest and abdomen.

Thomas pulls off of Newt with a pop, he licks his dick clean of cum, “T-tommy- too much,” Newt whines at the overstimulation. Thomas licks his lips and slowly moves to lie next to Newt.

“ _Fuck_ \- that was-” Minho is cut off as he watches Newt wipe the Asians cum from his chest and suck on his fingers, his eyes shutting in bliss. Thomas groans, “Oh my _god_ ,”

Newt opens his eyes and blushes removing his fingers with an obscene suckling noise. Minho groans, “You’re killing me baby,” He says moving to lie against Newt’s side.

“Good,” Newt grins proudly. He pouts playfully, “Now I’m all sticky,” Thomas chuckles nodding.

Newt sits up much to Thomas’ disapproval, “I’ve just got to get a cloth to clean myself up Tommy,” He says in explanation.

Thomas pulls Minho into the center of the bed in search of body heat. They watch as Newt leaves the room, the blonde turns around and catches them checking him out. He shakes his ass jokingly.

Thomas chuckles against Minho’s neck. The Asian wraps his arm around Thomas’ back, nosing his head and inhaling his scent. “Mmm~ you smell nice,” Minho says whispering.

“Thanks Min, you do too,” Thomas says truthfully as he buries his face in the crook of his neck. The brunette wraps his arm around Minho’s waist and kisses his neck softly.

Minho runs his hands through Thomas’ hair, “So- Tomboy, you look pretty good with that pretty mouth of yours,” He says and Thomas can hear his smirk.

Tommy looks up to him with a flirty smile, “Really? I guess you’ll have to find out?” He pecks Minho’s lips and pulls back with a grin.

“Yeah- Id like that,” Minho says feeling entranced by this other side of Thomas.

“Pretty hey?” Thomas questions blushing. Minho whispers into his hear, “My pretty boy,”

Thomas smiles shyly and nods. Minho bites his lip and blurts, “Would you like it if I called you baby?”

Thomas looks away and nuzzles against his neck. “Y-yeah, were your babies,” 

Minho smirks and kisses his forehead, “Okay pretty boy,”

“Well you are pretty Tommy,” Newt says as he walks back into his bedroom and shuts his door.

Newt smirks walking to his dresser, “So if I’m your good boy, and Tommy’s pretty boy, what does that make you?”

Minho shrugs grinning, “Hmm, a god maybe?” Thomas pokes him laughing, “Shank.”

“How about we talk about pet names later hmm?” Minho says yawning.

 “Deal,” Thomas says chuckling. Newt frowns shivering, “Aren’t you guys bloody cold?”

Minho and Thomas nod, “Yeah, why aren’t we under the blankets?”

“Or wearing any clothes?” Thomas shivers suddenly aware of the cold.

“I can think of a few reasons,” Newt says smirking before he puts on a fresh pair of briefs. He pulls on loose pants and a long sleeve shirt.

Thomas blushes and tries to get up but Minho pulls him down, “Min-hmm,” Minho pulls back with a grin then lets him go. “I cant help it, you look so cute when you blush,” Which causes Thomas to blush even more.

He gets up and Minho moves off the bed too to put on boxers and trackies. He pulls on a black t-shirt that hugs his muscles well Thomas notices.

The Minho moves to slide under the blankets and get comfortable in the middle of the bed. He yawns and mumbles, “We really should play Battlefield later,”

Thomas grins hopping into the bed, “Sure if you want to lose again,” 

“We’ll see,” Minho rolls his eyes and pulls Thomas closer, wrapping his arm around him.

Newt settles against his other side and Minho snuggles them both. “That’s better,” Newt hums. Thomas and Newt grin to each other. Thomas runs his hand through Newt’s hair and cups his cheek smiling fondly. Newt blushes and leans into the touch.

Minho traces circles on Thomas’ back soothingly; he smiles looking down to the boys huddled close. Thomas moves his hand to lie on Minho’s chest and Newt takes it in his. The Asian runs his other hand through Newt’s hair, knowing it calms him.

The silence is filled with Newt’s giggles. Thomas looks at him with an amused smile, “What’s got you so happy?”

Newt blushes grinning, “I have _boyfriends_ , we’re _boyfriends_ ,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave feedback/kudos!  
> If you like this you should check out my other work.


End file.
